Of Praises, Physicals, Hypnoses and Goodbyes
by mooms
Summary: Unohana Retsu remembers Aizen's final words before he left Central 46 and went to Soukyoku. Will she realize that those words were the sum of their life as schoolmates, colleagues, lovers and enemies?


**Title: **Of Praises, Physicals, Hypnoses and Goodbyes

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **Aizen Sousuke / Unohana Retsu

**Disclaimer:** I wish Bleach and the characters were all mine. I wish.

**Author's Notes: **This is my very, very, very first Bleach fic. I based this on the anime series, episode 60, if I remember correctly. The chapters are from Aizen's words to Unohana before he and Gin disappeared in a whirlwind and went back to Soukyoku, leaving Unohana and Isane in Central 46.

This is still a work-in-progress, and I am looking for a beta. I am not quite sure if I wrote this correctly especially with the POV change towards the end. But I do hope this'll be all right with you guys.

**Chapter 1**

_Lastly, I shall praise you…_

"First of all, I shall praise you, Unohana-san."

Unohana Retsu turned to the direction from where the smooth baritone voice came. She was not surprised to see Aizen-san. He was a very amiable person and always one to show appreciation or give praise for a job well done.

"For what, Aizen-san?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

She followed Aizen-san to the bulletin board, around which a group of students huddled. As they drew nearer, a student with white hair spotted them and waved at them both.

"Aizen-kun! Unohana-san!" Ukitake Jyuushirou greeted them. At the sound of their names, a dark-haired student turned his attention away from the girls with whom he had been talking, placed his arm around Ukitake-san and whistled at the arriving duo. As usual, Kyouraku Shunsui, the academy's resident flirt, thought of something along the lines of his general perverseness and made the thumbs-up sign as he looked at Aizen.

"Domo, Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san," Aizen simply greeted the two and made his way among the throng of students trying to get a good look at something that was posted on the bulletin.

"It's not what you think, Shunsui," Unohana lightly reproached Kyouraku and smiled at Ukitake, "konnichiwa, Jyuushirou-kun. We are here because Aizen-san wanted to show me something, if you'll excuse me, I'll just catch up with you later." She turned on her heels and began walking to where Aizen stood.

"By the way, Unohana-san, congratulations!" Ukitake beamed at her retreating back, "you aced the practical test in healing arts!"

Unohana then turned back and stared at Ukitake blankly.

Shunsui made an exaggerated "whoop!" and hugged her, "you aced the test, Retsu-chan! I think that deserves a kiss!" He leaned closer to her but before he could kiss her, someone coughed and cleared his throat.

It was Aizen.

The sound made Unohana come back to her senses and she hurried towards Aizen. "Oh, Aizen-san. You were supposed to show me something?"

"Here, Unohana-san," Aizen smiled at her and pointed at the roster. And there was her name, written at the top of all other names. She held her hand to her heart. Jyuushirou and Shunsui weren't joking!

She looked at Aizen and said, "I think I'll make it to the Gotei 13, after all."

"I've always known you will," the bespectacled student encouraged her. "Well, I must go. I'll be waiting for the Kidou exam results in the main building. Congratulations on making the top of the class," and with that, Aizen walked away, even though he already knew who ranked first in Kidou.

"Thank you," she replied and turned to look at the roster once more, trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream, leading the healing arts class and securing a place within Sereitei.

What Unohana didn't know was, as she was busy thanking the students starting to group around her and congratulating her, a disappointed Aizen turned to look back at her and muttered, "But I wanted to be the first to tell you."

Kyouraku Shunsui caught Aizen looking back at Unohana. And so he raised an inquiring brow at his bespectacled classmate.

Aizen quickly masked disappointment with a smile and resumed walking towards the Kidou department.

After all, Aizen Sousuke was an amiable man.

Or so they all thought.


End file.
